


【焉之】如何在猜拳胜者做1的情况下馒头还能在上面

by guchujing



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 焉之 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guchujing/pseuds/guchujing
Summary: 互攻背景，本篇是34。有ooc，随便看看。
Relationships: 焉之 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【焉之】如何在猜拳胜者做1的情况下馒头还能在上面

事情发展成现在这个样子，完全出乎焉栩嘉的意料。

焉栩嘉看着夏之光跪趴在他双腿之间，一张小嘴含着他的性器，舌尖舔弄着焉栩嘉性器的顶部，裹在深色布料下的挺翘的小屁股轻扭。焉栩嘉的性器又涨大了几分。忍不住将性器从夏之光的嘴里拔出，将夏之光一把带起抱在怀里，掰开夏之光的双腿，让夏之光跨坐在自己的大腿上。焉栩嘉在手指上抹了不少润滑，吻了吻夏之光侧颈，向穴口探入一根手指。

明明最开始只是很平常的擦枪走火而已。

两个人把对方撩拨起来之后，开始为谁做1起了争执。

“是男人就猜拳呗，嘉哥没意见吧？”夏之光挑了挑眉，抬了抬下巴。却因为嘴唇被亲得水润又微肿，整个神情看起来并不怎么嚣张，反而像个张牙舞爪的小猫咪。

焉栩嘉的脸色微微一僵，但毕竟是大猛男，碍于面子点了点头，小屁股却微微蹭了蹭床单。

结果却让人大跌眼镜，夏之光输了。

焉栩嘉一把把夏之光推倒在床上，单手撑在夏之光耳边，不自觉地撅了撅嘴，低沉的嗓音听起来像撒娇：“你慢出。”

夏之光身体一滑掉到了床底，跪在焉栩嘉双腿间，吻了吻焉栩嘉裤裆的凸起，漂亮水润的大眼睛一眨一眨，话语里是张扬的笑意：“不喜欢么？”

然后就成了现在这样。

焉栩嘉精准地戳到一处软肉，夏之光被激得叫出了声，在焉栩嘉肩头咬了一口，然后将头埋在焉栩嘉肩窝不断蹭着，活像个撒娇的布偶猫。

焉栩嘉对夏之光的身体太熟悉了，很快又伸进两根手指。三根手指在湿热的后穴戳弄搅动，时不时擦过敏感点。被挑起欲望的身体本能地渴望着更大更粗暴的进入，夏之光摇着白花花的屁股就往焉栩嘉的手指坐。夏之光小嘴微张着，口水从嘴角微微流出些，上吊的眼角被欲望刺激得通红，还泛着泪光。

焉栩嘉另一只手从夏之光的腰部下移，不断拍打夏之光的屁股。瞬间夏之光的翘臀微微红肿，但这总能使夏之光兴奋起来。果不其然，夏之光的穴口缩了缩，把焉栩嘉的手指含得更紧。

“就这么想要么？放松些。”焉栩嘉含住夏之光一边的耳垂，开始揉捏臀肉。

夏之光微微喘着气，环着焉栩嘉脖颈的手臂微微紧了紧，整个人直往焉栩嘉怀里缩。夏之光被挑逗得有些受不住，轻咬舔弄着焉栩嘉肩头。

“嘉嘉……我想射……”

“不可以偷跑哦”焉栩嘉将手指从夏之光穴口退出，挺立的性器蹭了蹭夏之光臀缝，夏之光撅了撅屁股迎合着焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉将夏之光的双腿掰得更开了些，长驱直入夏之光湿热的小穴，抱着夏之光发出满足的一声喟叹。

“哥哥里面又湿又热，好舒服。”焉栩嘉摸上夏之光憋得充血的性器，指腹轻擦过铃口，夏之光被刺激得缩了缩后穴。

“咬得好紧。”焉栩嘉笑了笑，捏了捏夏之光硬挺的乳头。

“嘉嘉……动一动……操操我”夏之光从焉栩嘉的肩窝抬起头，轻轻咬着下唇，努力憋着哭腔，脸上有晶莹的泪水滑过。

“好。”焉栩嘉吻去夏之光眼角的泪水，把夏之光压在身下开始大开大合地操干起来，不断向着敏感点发起进攻。

夏之光双腿环着焉栩嘉的腰间，不断地叫着“慢点慢点”，焉栩嘉充耳未闻，全身心沉浸在做爱的快感之中。

“不行，我要射了。”夏之光哭着摇了摇头。

焉栩嘉放慢了速度，抚慰着夏之光翘起的阴茎。很快，夏之光的小腹一片白浊。夏之光也有些脱力，双目失焦地看着天花板。

“别光顾着自己爽啊，我还没解决呢。”焉栩嘉将夏之光调整成跪趴的姿势，继续操干起来。

月亮隐在了云后，叫太阳明天晚点上班。


End file.
